


Dragon Daycare

by smolboywrites



Series: Requests! [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragons, F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Knotting, Lactation, Multi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolboywrites/pseuds/smolboywrites
Summary: Everyone knows Astrid loves the baby dragons at the daycare she runs, but if only they knew how she loved them.





	Dragon Daycare

**Author's Note:**

> My best guy friend really wanted me to write this so I guess that's as good a place as any to kick this request thing off. I've only seen HTTYD once in theaters. So pretend this is an AU and everything that goes against canon is because of that. Thanks

Astrid trotted up the hill near the edge of Berk, her feet occasionally stomping in mud without her noticing. All she could focus on was getting back to taking care of her new baby dragons, but since it rained earlier, the roof started leaking, so she had to go get supplies to fix it. As she walked along, the smell of the damp Earth and the occasional roar of a dragon reminded her of her goal, so she started jogging.

Eventually she arrived at the small, but cozy, shack, faint chirps of the baby dragons coming from within. She walked around near the back and climbed up the old wooden ladder, with a hammer and fresh nails in hand, to fix the leaky roof. Through the hole in the top she could see two male babies taking turns thrusting into a small pink female dragon. 'Needy little shits.' she thought to herself as she was almost done repairing the roof 'You were supposed to save that energy for me.'

She got down off the dusty old ladder and laid the hammer down on the middle step. She almost couldn't wait to rush in and be taken by her precious babies, but she needed to make sure they didn't tear her clothes this time. Slowly she got undressed by the back door, carefully checking to make sure no one was coming up the trail or flying overhead. After she finally slid her skirt off down her curvy hips, she admired her figure in the reflection of the old window. Despite being 16, she had wonderful curves, and plump, soft breasts that the dragons loved suckling. After a moment she blushed, realizing she had started getting wet just looking at herself, she reached out for the rusted handle and slowly pulled open the creaky wooden door. 

The babies could smell her wetness and immediately stopped to look at her. Her two favorites, a pair of cyan blue twins, immediately glided over two her, one of them tugging at her nipple, the other shoving his nose between her legs. She let out a soft gasp, then pushed them both away with her hand. "No." She said firmly "You two were bad boys. I told you to wait for me to get back, but I caught you fucking Ruby." She said with a sly grin, upon seeing the slight look of shame in their eyes. She sat down on the blanket on the floor, petting the two boys on the head. She looked up at Ruby who was cleaning herself, flicking her tiny tongue up and down across her slit. Astrid noticed some white stuff dripping out, and realized at least one of her two best boys was of age. She immediately started thinking of being rutted and knotted and filled with tiny dragon cum, but she knew she had to punish them first. She stood up abruptly, startling the two boys, and walked over to Ruby, who looked up at her with big violet eyes. Astrid got down on to her knees next to the small female dragon, and, looking her two boys straight in the eyes, rolled her over on her back and started eating her out.

Ruby's eyes rolled back and her tail curled around Astrid's arm, who had her hands firmly gripped on the small females hips, and she let out a small noise equivalent to a moan. Astrid darted her tongue in and out of Ruby's puffy slit, savoring the taste of her juices and the white seed from the males. Occasionally she'd pass over Ruby's clit, causing a moan to escape the young dragons maw. She glanced up at the boys, who were wagging their tales and drooling, and she could see their thick cocks both twitching and dripping with pre cum. 'So they're both of age? I guess that makes sense. And that's great for me.' she thought to herself, and she plunged her tongue deep into Ruby one last time, hearing a loud moan escape her mouth, and feeling her body tremble in an orgasm. Astrid savored all the juices that rushed out onto her tongue and sat up, letting some of Ruby's juice just drip down her chin.

She beckoned the boys over and they both trotted over excitedly. As they got close she reached out and stroked both on the heads, her fingers running over their scaly spikes. "I have a challenge for you two." She said with a grin, watching their heads tilt inquisitively. "Whichever one of you gives me an orgasm quicker, gets to mate me first." They both hopped up and started panting, one shoving his nose between her legs and the other latching onto her nipple, biting and sucking softly. She immediately let out a moan, and a shiver ran down her spine as the one between her legs flicked a tongue across her clit. She was laying flat on the ground now, her knees bent and spread to give them more access. The one sucking her nipples occasionally bit and licked them playfully, just how she liked it. 'He's made me orgasm from just this before' she thought between moans 'He could easily do it now'. With her back arching and her nearing her climax, the one on her chest bit down hard on her nipple, and she squirted, her body rippling with ecstasy, declaring him the winner. She propped herself up on her elbows and started kissing the winner, his lips wet with saliva. She stopped and pushed the loser away from her dipping folds, and gave the baby on her chest a look to let him know she was his to have. He hopped up and ran down, turning around and aligning his throbbing cock with her wet pussy, and she leaned back to brace herself as he plunged his cock deep into her tight pussy, causing moans from the both of them. He was feeling extra horny from being teased and took no time to start plowing her, fucking her as fast and hard as he could. Her tight, hot walls clamping down on his dick and making the experience so much better for both of them. After a minute he started panting and started fucking her in more deep slow movements, his twitching cock dragging along her walls, causing her to squirm and moan and she reached a second climax. The base of his cock started swelling, making it harder to pull in and out. "Come on! Mate me! Fill me with your seed! I want to have your babies!!" She shouted, back arched, as his knot fully swelled and joined them together. She orgasmed as he shot his thick ropes of seed into her, filling her up until her belly had a slight bump. She looked with hazy eyes over to her other boy and smiled, knowing that the fun was just beginning.

* * *

 

It had been about 4 months since she first mated with the dragons she took care of at her day care. Her belly had a slight bump, and her period had completely stopped. She wore a different outfit so that hopefully no one noticed, but they'd have to notice eventually. She almost didn't care. This was going to make things a lot more interesting around here. She was going to have dragon eggs of her own. And she knew she'd get to mate them as well. She started getting wet just thinking about it, but then a cry came out from within the Daycare. She quickly ran behind the shack and stripped naked, not really bothering to check if anyone else was around, and she quickly went in, shutting the old door behind her. "What's wrong?" She asked looking down at her now, slightly-bigger boys. They walked over and rubbed their heads on her legs. "Aw.. you were probably just lonely huh. I'm sorry we couldn't keep Ruby around as a fuck toy for when I'm gone, but her owner moved away." The older twin looked up at her with emerald eyes, she had named him Striker, and the younger twin looked up with red eyes, she named him Zip. "You two are such good boys, I almost never want to send you back. Your owner doesn't deserve you, he couldn't even name you." Striker hopped up and pawed at her belly "Okay okay, I'll give you guys want you want." She said with a soft smile, and she sat down on the blanket on the floor, and pushed her chest out, both boys latching on and suckling her tender breasts. Although Zip always favored her pussy, both boys have taken a liking to her breasts since she started producing milk. Striker bit and sucked happily, a dribble of white liquid dripping out of his mouth and down his chin. It felt good to feel the boys sucking the milk out of her tender teats, and she moaned as she rubbed her clit, thinking about how her pups are gonna do this all the time. Eventually Zip released her nipple, milk dripping down his face and a small bead of milk dripping from her nipple. He moved down and started eating her out, and Striker started sucking her breast harder, causing her to moan and buck her hips up, pushing Zip's tongue deeper into her. She reached her climax, shivering with ecstacy, the boys not stopping and forcing her to ride out her orgasm. Zip mounted her and began fucking her before she even got a chance to rest. But she didn't mind. This is how it was these days, they drink all the milk from her breasts and then take turns fucking her until she couldn't walk. And that's how she loved it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I get that it might not make sense for a dragon to be able to have eggs with a human but like it makes more sense then mpreg so I rest my case


End file.
